1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an arrangement of two components of a wind power plant. A first component has a flange having a flange contact surface, and the second component has a flange-mounting surface for the flange of the first component, or the second component has a flange having a flange contact surface. The flange contact surface of the first component and the flange-mounting surface of the second component are disposed opposite each other, or wherein the flange contact surfaces of the two components are disposed opposite each other. The invention further relates to the use of a coating for an arrangement of components of a wind power plant and a wind power plant.
In the prior art, a wind power plant of the patent applicant is for example known under the name “5M”, which has a nominal power of 5 megawatts (MW).
In order to connect large-volume components of a wind power plant during installation, maintenance or repair, flange connections or screw connections are provided between the components. Such components, which are connected together, are for example the rotor shaft and the drive input and the rotor hub and the rotor shaft.
Moreover, screw connections are used for the connection of the tubular tower with the pivot bearing and the machine support of a wind power plant with the other components of a wind power plant, in particular the connection to the rotor bearing, the gearbox mounting, the axle journal and the (ring) generator.
2. Description of Related Art
The document DE 197 33 372 C1 discloses a rotor blade, or respectively a rotor, of a wind power plant, wherein the rotor blade is connected to a flange of a rotor hub by means of screw connections. In this case, the flange is typically formed as a metal flange. The rotor blade itself is composed substantially from a glass fiber reinforced epoxy resin composite material.
The document DE 691 14 016 T2 discloses generally a coupling between face surfaces, opposite from each other, of two coaxial components rotating together, wherein the face surfaces, opposite from each other, run radially with respect to the axis of the components. Furthermore, the face surfaces of the components are provided with a plurality of closely neighboring channeling lines, which define grooves.
In addition, the document DE 86 25 580 U1 discloses generally a coupling to rigidly connect two coaxial machine parts suited for transferring torque with two coupling assists, which contact each other at the face surfaces thereof and can be braced together using connection elements. Furthermore, it is provided that a layer of granular material is applied between the contact surfaces in the region of the axially tensioning connection elements.